


First Time (Vandermatthews)

by arthurmorgansslut



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgansslut/pseuds/arthurmorgansslut
Summary: Hosea is called to Dutch's tent late at night, but the sexual tension is higher than ever.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 14





	First Time (Vandermatthews)

“Hosea, I need to speak with you.” Dutch beckoned from his tent. It was late in the evening, most of the camp had gone to bed. Hosea’s eyes shifted to the deep grumble of Dutch’s voice, and immediately got chills down his spine. The mere tone used by Dutch suggested things that not even Hosea could comprehend. He looked down at the fire in front of him, heat waves emanating and spreading warmth over his face. The crackling of the fire sent him into a trance, fixated on the fire’s natural ability to burn anything and everything in its path. Kind of like Dutch. Hosea’s eyes ripped away from the glowing fire and he stood up, boots clunking on the hard dirt below him. He took a swift look around the camp but there was no one to be seen. It was later than he thought. Hosea’s eyes gravitated to Dutch’s tent, noticing that the tent flaps were closed and all of his lights were off. Had he imagined Dutch’s voice? He wouldn’t have been surprised. 

Hosea’s heart started beating more rapidly as he slowly opened the flap of Dutch’s tent. His eyes scanned the darkness.  
“Dutch?” He asked quietly, stepping further into the tent. He saw movement and could make out Dutch’s figure sitting on the bed, looking up at him.  
“There you are.” Dutch’s gravelly voice filled Hosea’s ears and he exhaled, immediately in a better mood than before. His eyes started to adjust better to the darkness and he realized that Dutch was shirtless. He swallowed.  
“Do you need anything?” Hosea asked, stepping closer to Dutch and looking down at him. He basked in how Dutch looked up at him, eyes fixated on his, features only defined by the dull moonlight shining through the fabric of the tent. Dutch looked down.  
“I actually just wanted to see you.” He said quietly as he looked over to the side to avoid eye contact. Dutch wasn’t good with emotions. Hosea smiled and lay a hand on his cheek, tilting his head back up to look at him. He felt Dutch’s head lean into his hand. Something seemed different about the energy in between them that night. Before they had always been flirtatious and romantic, sneaking glances and soft touches back and forth. Even when they occasionally kissed, it was light and innocent. Tonight felt different. Hosea longed for the feeling of Dutch’s warm body pressed up against him, ravishing him, doing things that one shouldn’t even be allowed to speak about. His skin felt warm and his stomach felt queasy. This is what had been missing. Sure, they had traveled together for the longest time, but they never got to the point of being so… close. Hosea wanted to learn every inch of Dutch’s body. Dutch’s soul. 

Dutch could sense it too. He stared into Hosea’s eyes and they burned into him with undying passion. He leaned into Hosea’s hand and felt his warmth radiating as Hosea stroked his cheek with his thumb, back and forth. Dutch began to feel his manhood throb in his tight pants, thinking of what he could do to Hosea at this very moment. As if Hosea read his mind, he walked even closer and stood between Dutch’s legs. Dutch’s heartbeat quickened as he caught a glimpse of the slight bulge at the front of Hosea’s pants. His eyes darted up again. It felt as if he were being pulled to Hosea with an imaginary force.  
“Do you want to…” Hosea asked, trailing off. Dutch knew what he meant.  
“Fuck yes.” Dutch exhaled, grabbing Hosea’s wrist and yanking him down so he could sit on his lap, straddling him. Their lips crashed together, harder than any kiss Dutch had ever had before. Hosea’s arms went around Dutch’s neck and one of his hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. Dutch abruptly shoved his tongue into Hosea’s mouth, teeth almost gnashing together from pure need. Dutch’s skin felt hot, his hands grabbing at Hosea’s thighs and back longingly. It felt as if the world was spinning as they gripped and grinded on each other, just needing to be closer. 

Hosea ran his fingers through Dutch’s soft black locks and began to grind his erection against his. It already felt like fireworks blowing up in his stomach as he felt the hardness of Dutch against himself. He groaned into Dutch’s mouth, their tongues interlocked. Dutch pulled away.  
“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked as he tried to catch his breath. Hosea started unbuttoning his own shirt.  
“Oh, I’m sure.” He reassured, smiling. He began to feel Dutch’s hands trail up his thighs. He looked down and Dutch slowly started undoing his pants, fumbling with the buttons. They both chuckled as Hosea reached down to help him undo the pesky constraints of his trousers. Hosea’s breath hitched as Dutch managed to pull his hard cock from his pants and shivered at the feeling. Dutch slowly started stroking Hosea’s length up and down, twisting his wrist slightly. Hosea gripped Dutch’s shoulders tightly as he pushed his forehead up against his, letting out a sigh. He almost felt as if Dutch knew everything his body would react to. Hosea groaned as Dutch lightly stroked the tip of his cock, causing him to buck his hips uncontrollably.   
“God, I’m so hard…” Dutch whispered and chuckled softly as he let go of Hosea’s shaft, leaning back onto the bed, his hands holding him up. Hosea’s eyes drifted up and down Dutch’s torso, slightly glistening with sweat. He could feel Dutch’s hard-on pressing against his inner thigh. Hosea slowly slid down Dutch’s body until his knees hit the floor. Dutch sat up in anticipation as Hosea undid his pants with ease and pulled his hardened length into the cool evening air. Dutch hummed as Hosea began to stroke him slowly, painfully slowly. Hosea looked up, meeting Dutch’s eyes.  
“I’ve uh- I’ve never done this before.” Hosea exhaled, laughing quietly. He was slightly nervous, but he trusted Dutch. Dutch ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled.  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine.”   
“How inspirational.” Hosea laughed, leaning back on his heels. Dutch waited patiently until Hosea began to fondle him again. He watched Hosea’s gentle hands slide up and down his erection, and glanced at his face, deep in concentration. The man placed his mouth gently on the head of Dutch’s cock, sucking lightly. Dutch threw his head back and inhaled abruptly at the odd sensation. Hosea started moving his mouth further down, until Dutch felt the head of his dick touch the back of Hosea’s throat. Dutch groaned and ran a hand through Hosea’s hair, gripping him tightly as he swirled his tongue around his shaft, keeping a perfect rhythm.   
“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Dutch struggled to let out a laugh instead of a moan. All he got was a simple “Mmm hm” from Hosea. Dutch’s stomach twitched at the vibrations of Hosea’s voice on his dick. Hosea continued to pick up the pace.  
“W-wait.” Dutch said and pulled Hosea away from his cock. Hosea looked up at him, concerned. Dutch was breathing heavily.  
“I don’t want to come yet.” Dutch said as he panted, watching Hosea’s face soften.   
“Was it that good?” Hosea asked as he stood up and climbed over Dutch again, faces inches apart.  
“Yes.” Dutch chortled, causing Hosea to giggle along with him. Hosea placed a softer kiss on Dutch’s lips, savouring his taste. Dutch hastily flipped them over so Hosea was on his back, with the large man looming over him. Hosea felt tipsy at the feeling of being under Dutch as their bodies pressed together eagerly. Dutch’s hand wandered down and began to stroke Hosea’s cock once again, precum leaking from the tip. He pulled Hosea’s pants down as he tried to shimmy them off. Dutch marvelled at the way the outlaw looked underneath him, looking up with eyes full of lust. He brought his two fingers up to Hosea’s mouth.  
“Suck.” Dutch ordered, and without hesitation Hosea opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Dutch’s long fingers, coating them with saliva. Dutch grinned at the sight, but quickly pulled his fingers out, leaving a trail of spit connecting them. He brought his fingers down to Hosea’s hole and gently probed the tight ring of muscle, making Hosea gasp. Dutch smiled and used his other hand to stroke Hosea’s cock. The small man choked back a moan as his hands found their way to Dutch’s hair, gripping tightly on to him. Dutch pressed his forehead against Hosea’s as he slowly inserted one of his fingers inside of him. Hosea breathed heavily as Dutch wiggled his finger around, stretching him open.   
“You alright?” Dutch asked, looking into Hosea’s eyes.  
“Yeah, just keep going.” Hosea groaned and clenched the bedsheets. After adjusting to the size, Dutch inserted his second finger, making Hosea clench his jaw and hiss at the feeling. Dutch felt him grip his hair tighter as he kept going. A few moments later, Hosea’s face relaxed and he started to grind onto his fingers, needing more. Dutch smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on Hosea’s lips.

Dutch quickly reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer, pulling out a condom. He ripped open the package as Hosea lay there impatiently. He then rolled the rubber on to his length, giving himself a few strokes and then going back down to hover over Hosea.   
“Are you ready?” Dutch asked, lining himself up with Hosea’s entrance.   
“More than ever.” Hosea said, running his hands through Dutch’s hair. Dutch slowly started to push in, his thick cock stretching Hosea more than before. Hosea clenched onto Dutch’s back, trying to relax. He held back whimpers as Dutch pushed further and further into him, and Hosea’s eyes started to water. Dutch breathed out heavily as he was fully sheathed inside of Hosea, resisting the urge to start pounding into him. Hosea felt fuller than ever, as if he finally achieved the level of closeness with Dutch he had been wanting all along. This was it. This was the missing piece. 

Dutch wiped a tear away from Hosea’s cheek with his thumb, pressing a small delicate kiss on his lips. Hosea nodded his head and Dutch started to slowly thrust into him, making Hosea whine as the pain he had been experiencing turned into pure ecstasy. Dutch started to speed up and groaned at the feeling of Hosea clenching around him tightly. He let out a heavy breath as Hosea wrapped his legs around Dutch’s torso, urging him to go faster. All that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping on skin as the two men made love, something they had both been waiting for for a very long time. Dutch grabbed a hold of Hosea’s cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts, making the man cry out and grip on to Dutch’s hair. He kept hitting that spot inside of Hosea that made his vision go blurry and his eyes squeezed shut. Dutch held on to Hosea’s hip hard enough to leave bruises, his thrusts becoming sloppier by the minute. He leaned down and kissed Hosea once again, but the small man could barely kiss back and moaned into Dutch’s mouth. Dutch could tell Hosea was close.  
“Dutch- I’m- I’m gonna-” Hosea said in between breaths, making Dutch’s hand speed up as he stroked his cock.  
“Come for me Hosea.” Dutch whispered into Hosea’s ear. Hosea choked back a loud moan as he felt his hot seed spill out onto his stomach. He twitched around Dutch’s cock. Dutch groaned loudly and came as well, biting down on Hosea’s shoulder to stifle his moans. They both rode out their orgasms and Dutch kissed Hosea softly this time, pulling out of him and taking the condom off. He grabbed his handkerchief from the nightstand and cleaned Hosea off. Hosea’s breathing started to slow down and he rolled over so he was resting on Dutch’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dutch threw a blanket over them.  
“Holy fuck.” Dutch said as he exhaled, laughing. Hosea nuzzled himself into his warm chest, chuckling with him. He barely had enough energy to speak.  
“I love you.” Hosea said quietly, tracing patterns into Dutch’s chest with his finger. Dutch hesitated.  
“I- I love you, Hosea.” Dutch said under his breath, making Hosea smile. Dutch pressed a kiss to Hosea’s forehead.  
“You know we’re gonna have to explain to the whole camp what the noises they heard were, right?” Hosea said, looking up at Dutch.  
“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely wasn't my best work, but I had fun making it and I would really appreciate if you left a kudos if you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading cowpokes!


End file.
